


Ghosts

by Jhinenjaycencia



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Possession, Radiant Garden, ghost braig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: A presence disturbs Terra in Radiant Garden. What he doesn't expect is that he already know who that presence is...
Relationships: Braig/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Ghosts

-You have a hint about Sora? That’s wonderful!-Ventus said, happily. Ansem the Wise, in the other hand, didn’t look that happy:

-That’s not all the information. But I can’t tell all of it through the gummiphone because it’s too much. If you don’t mind coming to Radiant Garden, I’ll tell you the rest.

-We will, lord Ansem-Aqua said.

-We’ll be there in ten minutes-Terra added.

Ansem the Wise smiled a bit and told them he would wait to them in the guest room of the castle, and then hung up the phone. Using their keyblades, Aqua, Terra and Ventus flew to Radiant Garden. After the second Keyblade War, they were so worried about Sora, and every piece of information was so important.

They landed on the town square, where Aqua fought against a possessed Terra. Both of them felt their hearts squeezing to that horrible memory, while Ventus looked at them, concerned. They quickly ignored that feeling and started to walk to the castle. Dilan and Aeleus greeted them and let the trio to get inside the castle, telling that the guest room was near the stairs, on the right door. When Aqua, Terra and Ventus entered and the main door closed again, a cold breeze and low whispers surprised Terra, making him shiver. Aqua realized and, worried, she asked him if he was fine. Terra answered:

-I…I felt a cold breeze and…someone whispering, but it was too low, almost inaudible…

-It’s summer right now, and no one here is talking apart from the three of us, Terra-Ventus said-Maybe you still feel weird. After all…it have been just a year since you got back in your body. I can…kinda tell-and he smiled.

Terra smiled too and they went to guest room where Ansem the Wise was waiting for them with tea and cookies. After offering them a cup for each one, he started to tell all the things they discovered in the lab, analyzing Kairi’s memories and the world “without light or darkness” where Sora was and where Riku went alone. Terra was concerned, but the cold breezes and the whispers still surrounded him. He tried to ignore it and pay attention to Ansem’s words, however, in that instant, he clearly heard a sentence that cried for help:

-Please…someone…put an end on me…

Hearing, and more importantly feeling that sentence, made Terra’s heart to flinch. That voice sounded sad, desperate…similar to him when Xehanort took his body…The shock made him emit a small cry and drop his cup of tea, breaking it and spilling the liquid into the floor. Ansem, concerned, asked with Aqua and Ventus:

-Terra, are you alright?

Terra blinked, shook his head and said:

-N-nothing, lord Ansem-then he looked to the disaster he made-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…-he started to pick up the fragments of the cup.

-Don’t worry, the cleaning service will take care of this-Ansem said, trying to make him feel more comfortable.

-Terra, you are so pale…Like…you have seen a ghost…-Ventus said.

Terra felt that his head started to hurt and the whispers didn’t stop. He asked where was the bathroom, because he needed to wash his face and refresh himself a bit. Once he got there, the whispers sounded again, and Terra scared and angry at the same time, asked trying not to shout too loud:

-Who are you? Why are you stalking me?

He didn’t get a direct answer. The water tap turned on by itself and started to spill hot water, quickly bluring the bathroom and making Terra sweat. But that wasn’t the worst thing. In the fogged mirror, an invisible force wrote with trembling letters:

PUT AN END ON ME

Terra almost screamed, but he wouldn’t let any ghost to scare him, so he waved the hand to clear the mirror and, for a second, he saw a familiar face. However, when he tried to look at it directly, it was gone, leaving his own reflection in the mirror. Terra went out to the bathroom, thinking about telling his friends about what happened in there. Suddenly, the cold breeze appeared again, and mixed with his sweat, it made Terra to sneeze. The whispers said something different this time:

-Bless you…

Terra didn’t know what to say, until he realized that he had heard that voice before. But…at the same time, it sounded different…Sadder, desperate…like him when he cried for help to Aqua…Taking deep breath and summoning his keyblade, Terra followed the whispers to the lower parts of the castle. He had memories about that place, when everyone called him apprentice Xehanort, where all those horrible experiments were made. Terra felt sad to that thought but he continued his way until he reached a zone where the lights were blown. “I can’t see anything, why I did get here? I better go back, Aqua, Ventus and Ansem must be worried…”, he thought. Suddenly, a human figure appeared in one of the corners. It emited a very weak light, and Terra could barely look at it. He ran to the figure, but it moved so fast. With a louder voice, the figure said:

-Put an end on me…

This time, Terra clearly recognized it. It was the voice of the same man he fought with, ten years ago. The same who helped master Xehanort to possess him and the same whose eye Terra tore of his face. The same that said to him all those hurtful words in that cocky and infuriating tone…Terra doubt about continuing his way knowing who was guilty of all that supernatural stuff that has been surrounding him since he entered the castle, but he couldn’t resist the curiosity. Not only why he was some kind of ghost and the sad tone of his voice, he wanted to know what caused him such pain…the same pain Terra felt ten years ago. So, holding his keyblade with al his strength, he followed the ghost until both of them reached to a bigger area. Effectively, it was him…Braig. Terra threatened:

-You! Why are you following me? After all the things you did to me and my friends, you still dare to hurt us?!

Braig turned around to face Terra. His characteristic smirk was replaced by a sad face, marked by desperation and regrets. Under his faded bandanna, a big spectral chain was holding something in his chest, losing itself in the darkness of the place they were. Braig pointed to the keyblade and repeated the same sentence:

-Put an end on me…

Terra didn’t move:

-Why I should do that?

-Because…

Suddenly, the click of a gun charging was heard in the distance, making Braig to shiver, even if he was a ghost. Looking at Terra again, absolutely terrified, he said:

-He knows I’m here…-and something dragged the spectral chain. Braig staggered a bit, but he didn’t fall-Use your keyblade, now! Destroy me and free me from this torture!

Terra was confused. Who was he talking about? Then, the same Braig’s voice, but in a more cocky and sinister and less ethereal and sad tone, reverberated on the dark corridors under the castle:

-Braaaaaaig…where are youuuuu? You escaped from me again to see your friends even knowing they can’t see you? You just don’t learn, do you?

Ignoring the dragging of the chain, Braig came near Terra and, desperately, he said:

-You know how this feels! He fooled all of us, even Xehanort! If I had known this would happen, I’d never helped him!-he wanted to cry, but Terra saw in horror he couldn’t. He felt his feelings, he was in the right same place for ten years, and he realized that Braig was going through the same torture. Making his keyblade to disappear, he asked:

-Who’s doing this to you? Please, tell me!

Braig wanted to answer, but suddenly, the spectral chain started to move by itself and rolled up around Braig’s neck, as if it tried to choke him. Still, he didn’t give up, and with his last whisper, he told Terra the answer:

-Lu…xu…

And, after that, someone yanked the chain so hard, like trying to break Braig’s neck, throwing him to the floor and dragging him into the darkness while he emited a terrifying scream that only Terra could hear…He wasn’t sure if he should stay here longer, so he went out the corridors and ran back to the guest room, where Ansem the Wise, Aqua and Ventus greeted him, worried.

-Terra, you have been out for so long, did something happen?-Ventus asked, trying not to cry.

Terra gulped, and shivering, he started to tell them what he saw, even if it sounded unearthly…A ghost of a man he fought and now was suffering the worst pain…a pain he only could see, feel and hear…


End file.
